


Watch, Listen, Wait

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Debbie Pov, Debbie exploring her topping skills, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mention of double penetration, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Strap-Ons, mention of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Debbie comes home to find Lou watching porn, researching ideas for the two of them. She doesn't mind, but she's not above some teasing.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	Watch, Listen, Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dot .](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dot+.).



> This is for a Guest on AO3 who requested watching porn and Debbie wearing the strap-on. I tried to gift this just using ".", but for some reason it wouldn't let me, so now you're "dot ." Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Summer 2019**

Debbie’s cone of cotton candy matched the low-hanging pink clouds on the horizon as she paused on the boardwalk. She stood between two lampposts, facing away from the ocean to watch the patterns of the crowds as they surged to-and-fro before her. She licked her lips and noticed a tacky remnant of spun sugar at the corner of her mouth. Running her tongue over the spot, Debbie concentrated on each detail of what she could see before her – the food stands, the top of the Wonder Wheel climbing into the sky to her left, the angles of the lampposts. This job required detail, required a persona that _knew_ what could and couldn’t be seen from this point on the boardwalk and every other. Two months from now, she would be walking into an office building to sell the plans of a rollercoaster that didn’t exist, and the only way to do that convincingly was to know exactly what that rollercoaster _would_ look like if it _did_ exist. Debbie licked the last of the cotton candy off her fingers as the streetlamps popped to life on either side of her. The sky was darkening rapidly, turning from pink to red to purple as the sun sank over Staten Island.

Debbie moved at last, stepped into the crowd and let it carry her westwards towards the red ball of the sun visible on the horizon. She kept her sunglasses on, let her hair fall in waves, dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She knew how to be a shadow, how to slide through the world like wind when she wanted to. The old brick buildings, the resonant boards beneath her feet, the discarded hotdog wrappers – they saw her. _New York_ saw her and kept her secrets. But people? People didn’t know where to look. Some caught a glimpse of her hands, others a whiff of her perfume. A select few might be haunted by the glint of a dark brown eye or a wink, but they, poor souls, often had to pay for it – a wallet here, a watch there. It was the cost of noticing, Debbie figured, a bit like looking directly into the sun. Inadvisable. 

The people dissipated as Debbie meandered towards home, counting her footsteps instead of watching the streets. She knew how many click-clack heel-taps it took from the boardwalk to the loft, to _Lou_. She didn’t need a map for that, just numbers. Everything was numbers, everything but Lou, and _that,_ more than anything more specific, was why Debbie loved her. Lou wasn’t tied down to statistics and probabilities and consistency, not like the rest of the world. Yet still, she was steady and constant and so, _so_ real. The true miracle, of course, was that Lou brought out a spontaneity in Debbie, something that defied her own paradigms and codes. Debbie walked faster, speeding towards home.

The sun had set fully by the time Debbie reached the loft and let herself in through the front door. June in New York meant long, hot days, but it was cool inside where Lou’s state-of-the-art HVAC system – a post Met Heist investment – regulated the temperature via the solar array on the roof. Off the grid, Lou said, and Nine Ball approved, so there was something to that. Debbie took off her shoes and placed her keys in the bowl by the door. There was a stack of mail next to it, but she didn’t bother to go through it. Anybody needing to get a hold of her knew better than to send her letters. Out of habit, Debbie moved silently through the loft, not adjusting from the patterns she had used outside. It was comforting to her, in a way, something that was only hers. A few lights were lit on the main floor – the horrible skull lamp by the couch and the light over the stove. Mostly, it was dim and deserted, but Debbie knew Lou was here somewhere. The building settled differently when Lou was home.

Debbie slipped upstairs, still silent. Light poured out onto the balcony from an open door on the far left – Lou’s office. Debbie padded towards it, and her heart gave a funny little jolt when she saw Lou, like it always did. Her laptop was open on her desk in front of her computer, and she was busily scribbling on a notepad, head bent in concentration with her reading glasses perched on her nose. Debbie smiled fondly and switched her attention to Lou’s computer screen. She almost laughed aloud but caught herself at the last moment and looked closer. The screen showed two women, kissing fiercely, locked in a tight embrace and lying on a bed. The frame only showed their upper bodies, but Debbie could see their breasts, nipples brushing against each other every so often. Debbie knew how that felt, and it sent a thrill of electricity through her blood to see it. As she watched, the camera panned out and a third woman stepped into frame, sinking to her knees at the end of the bed to bring her face level with the rolling hips of the other two. Lou scribbled something on her notepad, and Debbie’s eyes swiveled back to her. She felt a smirk curl her lip. The fact that Lou wasn’t watching with her hand down her pants, but rather taking notes, no doubt on new ideas for the bedroom, made Debbie’s heart swell with the desire to laugh. Not that she would have minded if Lou _did_ have her hand down her pants, but this was a thousand times funnier, and she could _work_ with this. Careful not to make a sound, Debbie turned on her heel and slipped along the balcony to the master bedroom on the end, shutting the door soundlessly behind her.

It took her less than five minutes pull off her blouse and jeans, slip Lou’s harness and strap-on around her hips, and pull on a pair of Lou’s sweatpants. She considered forgoing a shirt all together, but it felt chilly in the loft after the heat outside, so she pulled on a loose, V-neck T-shirt that left little to the imagination. Lou hadn’t moved by the time Debbie returned to her office doorway. Without pausing to observe the scene on the screen, Debbie rapped her knuckles lightly on the doorframe.

“Hi, baby,” she said casually, “miss me?” Lou tapped her finger on the spacebar of her laptop, pausing the video on a frame of one of the women working a sizable dildo into another while sitting on the face of the third woman. Debbie thought the concentration required for that was probably beyond her, but Lou, on the other hand, had always been good at multitasking. Lou swiveled in her desk chair to face Debbie and surveyed her over the top of her reading glasses with a mischievous smirk teasing her lips.

“Yeah, I did,” she said with a shrug and not a shred of shame or embarrassment at being caught watching porn by her wife. _Wife!_ Debbie’s brain short circuited for a moment at that thought. “How was the reconnaissance?” Lou asked, snapping Debbie back to reality. 

“Nothing special,” Debbie replied. She took a few steps into the room, kissed Lou on the forehead, and then headed towards the loveseat on the left wall. She sprawled in one corner of it, very conscious of the weight between her legs, but hoping Lou hadn’t noticed quite yet. Lou narrowed her eyes in curiosity for a moment, probably at Debbie’s sprawling – normally she curled into corners and made herself scarce. “Don’t let me interrupt you,” Debbie said with a fake yawn and a wink.

Lou stuck her tongue in her cheek and rolled her eyes. “Are you trying to embarrass me?”

Debbie frowned. “Not at all.” She spread her legs a little wider, letting her forearm hang between her legs. “Wouldn’t want to distract from your _research_.”

Lou shut the laptop with a snap and folded her reading glasses on top of it. Debbie raised her eyebrows at her as she walked towards the loveseat and stood in front of Debbie, hands on her hips looking down at her. Debbie reached for Lou’s left hand and entwined their fingers. She fiddled idly with the wedding set on Lou’s ring finger, feeling a familiar swoop in her belly at the sight of it. She let her gaze travel up Lou’s arm, over her shoulder, to her face. This was fun – a game, almost – but Debbie wasn’t above letting a little tenderness seep into it. She held Lou’s gaze for a long moment, felt her pulse increase in her wrist, and watched her tongue moisten her lips. With a sigh, she tugged at Lou’s hand, and Lou followed, bending over Debbie to hover her lips just over hers. Debbie’s entire body tingled for a second, and then Lou kissed her. She cradled the back of Debbie’s head, and Debbie let her lead the kiss. Lou hummed against her lips.

“You taste like cotton candy,” she said against Debbie’s lips.

“Hm. Imagine that.”

Debbie kissed Lou back, slid her tongue past Lou’s lips and into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Lou moved over her, shifted her knees onto the loveseat on either side of Debbie’s hips. Debbie’s heartbeat quickened, aware of how close Lou was to noticing the strap-on in her pants. Her hands fell to Lou’s hips, guiding her to grind against Debbie’s stomach. Debbie’s shirt rode up, and she could feel Lou’s heat pressed against her even through the boxers she was wearing in lieu of actual pants. She slid her hands around Lou’s hips and settled them on her ass, gripping tightly and encouraging her movements.

“Are you wet?” Debbie asked, dipping her fingers lower between Lou’s legs.

“Are you?” Lou countered.

Debbie laughed softly against Lou’s mouth. “Maybe you should find out.” She guided Lou’s hips onto her lap and heard her gasp of surprise as she felt the hardness in Debbie’s pants.

“Debs…” Lou leaned her forehead into Debbie’s and ground herself down into Debbie’s lap.

Debbie slipped her right hand over the front of Lou’s boxers and squeezed, registering a damp patch under her fingertips. “You _are_ wet. How long have you been like this? Watching porn? Imagining things to do to me?”

Lou gave a breathy moan as Debbie’s fingers played over her and nodded. She captured Debbie’s lips again and rolled herself over the bulge in Debbie’s pants. Debbie returned the kiss, eagerly, stifling her own moan in Lou’s mouth as the strap rubbed her just right. She felt wetness pooling heavy between her own legs. Lou continued to grind against her, sending shivers through Debbie’s spine. Debbie moved her hands to Lou’s chest, working nimbly over the buttons of her blue denim shirt, which was already open to the middle of her chest. Debbie didn’t bother to remove the shirt entirely, just shifted the fabric to the side and captured Lou’s right nipple between two fingers, rolling and tugging. Lou gasped and broke the kiss, and Debbie took the opportunity to dip her head to Lou’s opposite breast, sucking the nipple into her mouth and grazing it between her teeth. The rhythm of Lou’s hips stuttered and her hands flew to the back of Debbie’s head, holding her in place against her chest. Debbie felt a heady sense of power at what she could do to Lou. She released Lou’s nipple with a pop and looked up at her.

“Take these off,” Debbie said, snapping the elastic waistband of Lou’s boxers, “and while you’re at it, put the video back on and face the computer this way.”

Lou smirked and raised her eyebrows but did as she was told. She moved her reading glasses to the side and opened the laptop, twisting it so Debbie could see the screen. She pressed play, and the scene started where it had left off, with one woman sitting on the face of another while she worked a dildo between the legs of a third. Debbie’s attention – for the moment – was drawn back to Lou, who didn’t break eye contact as she shed her boxers and walked towards Debbie. Debbie spread her legs invitingly, and Lou hooked her fingers around the waistband of Debbie’s sweatpants, tugging them down to reveal the strap-on beneath. Debbie raised her hips, and Lou slid the sweatpants off her legs. She dipped her fingers below the harness and collected her own arousal on her palm before spreading it around the dildo. Lou’s eyes widened, and she straddled Debbie once more. Lou grasped the dildo in her fist and guided it between her folds, rolling against the side of it until the toy was completely wet with a mixture of her and Debbie’s arousal. Lou kept her eyes on Debbie’s the entire time, waiting for direction.

“I want you to ride me,” Debbie said at last, when she was satisfied that the strap-on was wet enough for Lou. “I’ll tell you what’s going on in the video, tell you all the things I want you to do to me. Okay, baby?”

“Yes, fuck,” Lou swore as Debbie bounced the head of the toy against Lou’s clit, “ _Yes_ , Debbie.” She raised her hips and teased herself on the tip of the dildo before sinking down it by an inch. Debbie swallowed hard, mouth going dry at the sight. Lou pressed down another inch and whimpered.

“You take it so well, baby,” Debbie murmured, leaning forward to kiss each of Lou’s nipples all too briefly.

The strap-on was high quality – something that they could both afford now, after all, though it certainly hadn’t been purchased under entirely honest circumstances. Still, Debbie appreciated Lou’s choice. The design was remarkably responsive to shape and texture. Debbie could feel how tight Lou was, could feel her slowly opening to accommodate the girth of the dildo. Her inner walls fluttered around the silicone, and Debbie gasped at the ripple of sensation that reached her clit. Lou sank onto the toy slowly, rotating her hips and resting her hands on Debbie’s shoulders. Debbie was patient. Lou wasn’t always interested in penetration like this, and consequently, it took more to warm her up. Every second was worth it, though, because when Lou wanted it, she did it beautifully. At last, she was seated completely on Debbie’s lap with the strap buried inside her, panting against Debbie’s shoulder.

“That’s it, baby, take your time,” Debbie murmured, stroking Lou’s back. She glanced at the screen on the desk and assessed the scene. Two of the women now had their heads buried between the thighs of a third, one of them concentrating on her clit, the other probing her entrance with her tongue. It gave Debbie an idea. “Remember that time in Martha’s Vineyard with Tammy?” Debbie asked conversationally, as though she wasn’t buried inside Lou with sparks of arousal traveling up her ribcage.

Lou chuckled softly. “Yeah, I do. Which part are you referring to?” Debbie could tell she was trying to maintain a cool tone, but her voice was deeper than usual and a little breathless.

“I liked when we went down on her together,” Debbie replied. “I liked tasting her in your mouth.” Lou groaned and rocked her hips against Debbie’s. “I liked when we both had our fingers inside her, and she came like that.”

“I liked that, too,” Lou muttered. She lifted herself halfway off the toy, and then thrust herself back down, whimpering as she bottomed out. Debbie knew the toy was nudging sensitive spots deep inside her; the idea sent another thrill through Debbie’s blood. 

“I liked when you told her how to fuck me,” Debbie went on. “I didn’t know I loved you back then, but I did. So much. Wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to do that, you know?”

Lou nodded and sighed. “Love you, Debs.” She braced her hands on the back of the loveseat and established a steady rhythm, slow and deep. Debbie tilted her head to keep the screen in view.

“One of the women has a strap-on – oh wait, no, _two_ of them do,” Debbie told Lou. “They’re nice – both pink, about the size of this one.” She stroked up the shaft of the toy between her legs as Lou raised herself up to the tip. As Lou sank down on the toy once more, Debbie pressed her thumb against Lou’s clit. Lou whimpered against Debbie’s neck. “The third woman is riding one of the other ones now. She’s going slow, like you, baby. _Fuck_ , Lou, do you know how hot you are?” Lou moaned again, her rhythm becoming a little erratic. “I like riding _you_ like that, too.” Debbie kept speaking, letting the words carry her away from any self-conscious inhibitions. “I like watching you watch me come. I always come so hard on your cock, baby.”

“Love watching you come for me,” Lou managed to gasp. Debbie kissed her hair appreciatively.

“The third woman is kneeling between their legs,” Debbie said, trying to keep her own arousal at bay, though she could feel it deepening her tone of voice. “She’s teasing her strap against the other one, pressing inside. Baby, I want to be fucked like that. I want to ride you while someone else fucks me from behind. God, I’m so wet, Lou.”

Lou moaned an incoherent response and increased her pace, fucking herself onto the strap in earnest. Debbie felt herself meeting Lou’s thrusts without conscious thought, canting her hips upwards to drive the toy deeper inside her. Debbie had never thought the idea of being fucked by two straps at once could get her this worked up, but of course, there were also the factors of _Lou_ being one of the women, of _Lou_ directing the entire encounter, and of, at this moment, _Lou_ taking her own strap harnessed to Debbie. Lou was trembling, now, and Debbie knew she was close. Debbie brought her fingers to Lou’s lips, and Lou sucked them into her mouth. Her tongue circled and teased in tantalizing patterns before she finally released Debbie’s fingers with a pop. Debbie slid her hand down Lou’s front and found her clit with her fingertips. She didn’t tease her, knew Lou was too far gone for that. Instead she rubbed in tight circles with firm pressure and felt Lou grind into her, seeking friction. With considerable effort, Debbie turned her attention back to the laptop screen.

“She’s taking both of them,” Debbie described. “She’s wet enough for that.”

“Want to fill you up,” Lou murmured in a ragged voice. “I’m close, honey,” she added.

“I know, baby, I know, just another minute or so, okay?” Debbie soothed her, but she didn’t lighten her strokes over Lou’s clit nor the roll of her hips into Lou’s. “They’re alternating thrusts into her,” Debbie said. Lou groaned and tilted her head forward to rest her forehead on Debbie’s shoulder, lip between her teeth and eyes screwed up in concentration. “Can you imagine how tight it would feel to be inside me with another strap?” Debbie could hear the strain in her own voice now. In the video, the woman taking both cocks was quivering, and Debbie could see her arousal coating the toys, which slid into her faster. She increased the pace of her thrusts into Lou, felt Lou trembling and her inner walls beginning to pulse. “Come for me, baby,” Debbie murmured, even as the woman on the screen collapsed against the partner below her.

Lou came hard with a whimpering cry, bearing down on Debbie’s lap. The edges of Debbie’s mind blurred, and the only clear thought in her head was _Lou._ She turned her head towards her, away from the screen, and took Lou’s right nipple in her mouth, licking gently as Lou rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. At last, Lou fell limp against her, breathing heavily into Debbie’s neck. Debbie pulled her hand from between them and wrapped her arms around Lou’s waist, rubbing her back under her shirt. It was quiet and still but for the thump-thump of blood in Debbie’s ears as her own arousal ebbed and flowed – not a pressing issue, but undeniable, all the same.

“Are you serious, Debs?” Lou asked after a few minutes.

“Serious about what?” 

“Wanting…wanting _that_.” Lou twitched a shoulder in the direction of the laptop screen. The video had ended, and the screen had gone blank, but Debbie knew what she meant. She thought hard before replying. The idea was certainly arousing. There had been several times in the past when she and Lou had invited a third party into bed with them. There was a certain thrill to it, a certain thrill to making herself vulnerable to another under Lou’s careful guidance. The time in Martha’s Vineyard with Tammy had certainly been a highlight.

“Yes,” Debbie said finally. “But only under certain conditions.”

“Those being?”

“That I’m not interested in picking up some random girl in a bar. I think we’ve outgrown that, don’t you?”

“I should hope so. But that means it would have to be someone we know,” Lou reasoned.

“I know,” Debbie said. “It’s unlikely, but if it happens to work out…well, I’m open to it, that’s all.” She nuzzled her nose under Lou’s neck and took a deep breath of her scent. “What about you?”

Lou shrugged. “I’m interested.” Debbie smiled. She slipped her hands down Lou’s back and squeezed her ass. Lou moaned and rotated her hips in a lazy sort of way, the strap-on still buried inside her. They sat in silence once more for several minutes. Eventually, Lou’s weight on Debbie’s lap became overwhelming. She squeezed her ass again and gave it a gentle smack.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom?” Debbie suggested. Lou raised herself slowly off the strap-on, biting her lip at the sensation. Debbie’s eyes were drawn to the toy, which was now slick with Lou’s arousal. It made Debbie’s mouth water. Suddenly, Lou’s lips were on hers, and she was being pressed back into the couch. She gasped against Lou’s mouth, parting her lips for Lou’s tongue. Lou’s mouth traveled down her neck, to her chest, and over her stomach. There, Lou paused and looked up at Debbie.

“The bedroom can wait,” she said. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.” Her lips closed over the tip of the dildo, sucking hard. Debbie could see her tongue working over the silicone.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” she muttered. Lou licked and kissed down the sides of the toy, and Debbie couldn’t take her eyes from the sight. She moved her hand to her breast, squeezing through the fabric of her shirt to relieve the edge of her arousal. Before she knew it, Lou had slid the harness to the side and pressed her tongue to Debbie’s clit. Debbie felt her eyes roll back. Her only thought was Lou; her whole _world_ was Lou. Stars exploded in front of her eyes, but her body was still buzzing, wanting more.

“I love you,” she whispered before her vision returned. Lou kissed her again, and Debbie tasted a mixture of herself and Lou on her lips – salt-sweet. It didn’t matter that it had started with a game, with Lou watching porn to plan new ways to make Debbie moan. It mattered that they always ended up here – soft and whole. 

“I love you, too,” said Lou against her lips. Debbie kissed her and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This work references a threesome with Tammy that I wrote about in "Take Care of Her," which can be found here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264140/chapters/50628743
> 
> ***
> 
> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
